Rainy Day
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Neo pulls Emerald out of the rain. ChocolateChipMint One-Shot


**Rainy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

She could no longer see her reflection in the water. The ripples caused by the rain saw to that. Emerald looked up at the pitch-black clouds as the rain continued to poor onto her face. She was thankful for the rain. No-one could see the tears running down her face. No-one could hear the sobs that, despite her best efforts, escaped her throat.

She closed her eyes and let the rain pour over her. She didn't care that she was now soaking wet in the cold. She didn't care that she might get. She just didn't care. She felt empty and numb. All she felt was the rain pouring onto her body. Suddenly, it stopped. No more rain fell on her face. She opened her eyes to see a familiar umbrella raised above her. Her eyes trailed the umbrella to it's owner. Neo, Torchwick's little right hand. Her usual smirk replaced with a frown. She patted Emerald on the back, a concerned look in her eyes.

Emerald never knew what to make of her. Since she never spoke, Emerald never knew who she was, where she came from or even why she worked for them. It didn't matter. Emerald just wrapped her hands around Neo and hunched forward to bury face in the crook of Neo's neck as began sobbing. She didn't know how long the two of them stood there. She just knew that Neo felt incredibly warm and that she appreciated every ounce of that warmth.

After she didn't know how long she pulled back and looked down at Neo with bloodshot eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Neo took Emerald by the hand and pulled her along. Emerald didn't resist. She felt that, despite Neo being a cold-blooded killer, she could trust her.

Eventually, they entered a small apartment complex and entered an apartment that, apparently, belonged to Neo.

Neo sat her down on the couch and left the room. Shortly after, Emerald heard water running.

Neo returned, towel in hand, and gestured for Emerald to stand up. Again, Emerald didn't resist as Neo started taking off her clothes and drying her off.

Once she was done, Neo left again. The sound of running water stopped and Neo returned to guide Emerald into the bathroom.

It was very warm in the bathroom. Steam was coming up from the water in the tub. Neo gestured for Emerald to get in. Emerald slowly approached the tub and raised her leg. When she dipped her foot in, she immediately retracted it from the incredibly hot water. After she recuperated, she fully got into the tub. Her body quickly adjusted to the waters temperature and she let out a sigh of content as lay back, eyes closed.

She then turned and opened her eyes to see Neo sitting next to the tub. Emerald smiled at her and had it immediately returned.

She then let her head slide underwater. As it did, she felt everything, all the sorrow and emptiness that weighed her down, wash away. She felt light and content. Her pain, while not completely gone, had been eased tremendously.

She sat up and took a deep breath as her head emerged from the water. She sat there, enjoying the warmth from the bath. Suddenly, she noticed Neo shift. She heard something dunk in the water and then felt some sort of wet cloth get pressed against her back and rubbed across it. The sensation, while surprising at first, quickly became quite pleasing. Emerald let out a moan as Neo gently washed her back.

Emerald looked back at Neo, who was intently staring at her back before catching her gaze. As her now white eyes met Emerald's crimson ones, she smiled.

(**)

The tea tasted wonderful. Camomile had always been one of Emerald's favourites and the feeling of warm liquid sliding down her throat was now very welcome. Neo's bed felt nice. Her mattress was cozy and the blankets were soft. Emerald didn't know why Neo insisted that Emerald stay and let her have the bed. Could have been because of the rain or it could have been because Neo was worried. Either way, Emerald was glad. For one, she didn't want to go through the rain again. Also, she really didn't want to leave Neo right now.

She downed the rest of her tea and placed it on the nightstand. She turned off the lamp and lay down, a smile on her lips as she drifted to sleep.

(**)

Emerald was in high spirits as she walked through the halls of Beacon. But that quickly changed when two people came into her sight. Glynda Goodwitch, the uptight teacher, and Cinder, Emerald's mentor and crush, interlocked in a passionate make-out session. Emerald just stood there and watched as Cinder broke the kiss and whispered something into Glynda's ear. A light blush appeared on the teacher's cheeks and she walked away. Cinder then turned to Emerald and the girl's eyes widened as she saw her face. Those eyes, that were usually so cold and menacing were now burning hot with joy. Here usual smirk had been replaced by smile of genuine happiness. She was happy. And just like that, all the pain in Emerald's heart was gone.

She noticed Cinder walking towards her. "Is something wrong, Emerald?"

"No, Cinder. I'm fine. And it seems like you are doing great."

Cinder looked back at the direction Glynda walked off in. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have something to do."

"Of course, take care."

"You, too."

With that, they went their separate ways.

(**)

Neo was just standing on the sidewalk, eyes closed and basking in the sunlight. She looked radiant. She opened her eyes and turned, brown eyes fixed on Emerald as she approached her.

"Just so you know, if you wanna see me naked again, you gotta at least buy me dinner first," Emerald said, a wide grin on her face.

A seductive smirk appeared on Neo's face as she placed her right hand on her hip and winked at Emerald, her eye having turned pink when it opened.

**A/N: Just trying to keep myself from fading out of existence. Got another new crack pairing for you: ChocolateChipMint. Let me know if you liked it and if there's something I could've done better.**


End file.
